This invention relates to a device for measuring the acceleration of an object.
The unit of measurement of acceleration is a "G" or the force necessary to overcome the attraction of gravity on an object. This force is directly proportional to the mass of the object which in turn is a function of its moment of inertia. This invention relates to a meter for measuring this force which will indicate the acceleration of the object.